Love at first sight
by ZombieSavior
Summary: This is actually a Latin myth, Pygmalion, king of Cyprus, was extremely dissatisfied with the vain and loose women of his kingdom. Instead of seeking a mate, he spends his time carving from marble his ideal woman, whom he lovingly refers to as Galatea. At a festival honoring Cyprus's patron goddess Aphrodite, he prays for a wife like his statute. Aphrodite is charmed by his devotio


**Pygmalion**(Nicklaus) and **Galatea**(Bonnie)

**Things to know**

I do not own TVD

This is for Bonnie Harlem Week day one

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

I ship Bonnie with everyone this is a **Klonnie** story you don't like that don't read

I will not put up with hate

All mistakes are mine

This is actually a Latin myth, Pygmalion, king of Cyprus, was extremely dissatisfied with the vain and loose women of his kingdom. Instead of seeking a mate, he spends his time carving from marble his ideal woman, whom he lovingly refers to as Galatea. At a festival honoring Cyprus's patron goddess Aphrodite, he prays for a wife like his statute. Aphrodite is charmed by his devotion. When he returns to his home, he embraces the marble to find that it returns his hugs. Aphrodite has granted him his wish—Galatea is alive. - .

**A/N I just found this mythical couple by googling mythical couples. This really cool website . has loads of quick information on all things mythical. Any who I am posting something YAY! This is for the first day of Bonnie Harem Week! Mythical couple! I could actually use any ship from Bonnie's fleet but I am going with Klonnie! Enjoy.**

Mikael Mikaelson's voice still rung in Nicklaus' ears. "You will pick a wife by the time the clock strikes midnight or I will pick one for you."

He doesn't understand. Nicklaus thinks to himself. Reaching the temple he bowed his head washed his hands and enters. He never missed a chance to show his love and appreciation to the goddess Aphrodite. She understands him. She understands love.

"Nicklaus Mikealson back so soon?" The statue of the goddess crumbles and out steps the most beautiful being Nicklaus has ever seen. She wore no clothing but her hair which was as bright and shiny as gold covered her perfectly.

"My goddess, you look perfect as always." Nicklaus bows his head and kissed her hand.

"Nicklaus I am not Narcissus there is no need to flatter me. Now tell me my child why have you come back so soon. Not that I'm not delighted to see you as always." With Nicklaus' help the goddess steps off her pedestal.

"Mikael is making me pick a wife by midnight. I do not want any women in this kingdom. I want the perfect women. I want my perfect women." Aphrodite's heart broke. She knew of the oppressor called Mikael. He himself had lost the love of his life and had not sought another. He chose to be lonely. It made the goddess laugh that mortals believe love was a once in a life time thing. Her smile faded as she spoke.

"Do you think me a bad goddess?" Nicklaus smiled as he brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there. His smile widened as he made eye contact with her.

"I think you the best goddess. You help all who are open to it find love and what is life without love? What is the point in living when the only thing promised is death? Love, and I may not have it yet but I believe that I will one day. That's what I live for to find my perfection. When I find her I will live to love her."

"Your words are too kind" They sat together in silence. Neither one wanting to move but time stops for no one.

"It is almost time Nicklaus but before we part answer my query." Nicklaus takes the goddess' hand and helps her back on her pedestal.

"Anything for you" He replies with a sly smile.

"Are there no beautiful women in this kingdom? Has no one caught your eye?" Aphrodite takes her famous pose and her perfect skin starts to turn back in to marble starting at her feet.

"There are many beautiful women of this kingdom. They are just not what I want. I need more than beauty I need a women with a mind of her own. I want her to be loyal and fearless. Am I asking for too much? Wanting so much from one person?" the marble was now just above her navel.

"Never now pray tell Nicklaus what would you do with so much woman?"

"I would love her till the end of time. Our love would be so amazing it will transcend time. We would meet over and over again in different times as different people but our love will never change." The marble is just above her breast.

"Tell me Nicklaus how will know each other if you look different every life time?"

"The eyes, it would only take one look and our love will do the rest." Just as the marble was about to cover her mouth her last words were

"Love at first sight." Nicklaus liked the way that sounded love at first sight. He sat at the foot of the now statue and thought about his own he has been working on. He was building his perfect women. He was a real artist with paints. Sculpting was another story. He wasn't the best but he wasn't the worst. It didn't matter he loved every off center imperfection about her. His smile slipped from his face when his train of thought headed south.

"I will have to get rid of her. No woman is going to allow a man to keep a statue of the women he actually loves." Before he could shake the thought a familiar voice popped in his head.

"Bonnie her name is Bonnie." He turned to the statue and it winked. "Go find her now!" The man now filled with new found hope and joy jumped up this was it this was his time to find his love. He ran all the way home. Completely ignoring everyone around him. As soon as he comes to his bedroom door he stopped a thought popped into his head.

"Wait how will I know who she is you only gave me a name what if I have already passed her?" just as quickly as he asked he has his responds. _Don't worry your love will take care of everything._ That was all he needed to hear. Once in his room he went straight to his work space and uncovered his masterpiece. Standing in pure ah at the beauty he looked her straight in the eyes and without thinking said "Bonnie." Just as if she was waking from a lengthy slumber she yawns stretches turns to him and says.

"Yes I am Bonnie and you must be Nicklaus. Aphrodite has told me so much about you." Without thought Nicklaus lowers himself to his knees and asks for her hand in marriage. Of course she agrees.

"Are we moving too fast?" She wonders aloud.

"No! This is called love at first sight. You and I will go down in history as the first couple to fall madly in love at first sight. They will write limericks about how crazy and drunk in love we are. You do love me right?" Maybe he has gotten ahead of himself maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"I love you more than you will ever know. I can't promise you much but I can promise you unconditional love always and forever."

Nicklaus picks Bonnie up off her feet and swings her around. His life could not be any more perfect than it is right now.

"Always and forever I like the way that sounds." Aphrodite was pleased with herself. She knew that all the things they spoke of will come to pass. The mortals will forget the gods. Love will become a useless word thrown around everywhere it will no longer carry any weight and people will have to phrase it to get their point across. I love you but I'm not in love with you. Love is love it is an absolute and solid it is or it isn't. If you don't mean it don't say it. She was aware these times were coming but for now she just wants to sit back and watch love in its simplest and purest form between two people who were made for each other.

A/N=so this went differently than the story but same basis. I hope you all enjoyed.

Signed a Bonnie Stan


End file.
